In the Sky
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: The gang have been ordered to write in their very own journal. They were ordered by their sensei's who were told by the Hokage, Tsunade. Find out what they have to write about and what their sensei's have to write, too! Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue: Team 7's turn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be dead. And so would Karin. Akatsuki will rule. But I do own a Konoha forehead protector! So... HA!

**Kris-chan**: This story takes place in the early years. When they we're still genins. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and stick around for the second!

**Summary:** The troop have been ordered to write in their very own journal. They we're ordered by their Sensei's who were ordered by Tsunade. Find out what they have to write! And later on, find out what their sensei's have in mind! But most importantly, find out what goes on with these Shinobi. 

* * *

"**In the sky"**

It was a bright sunny day when the gang gets ordered by there sensei to write in their "Journal". Kind of crazy, don't you think? Shinobi writing in journals? Its kinda stupid. But what the sensei says goes. So the gang had no choice but to obey.

First up; the first ever so lucky Shinobi to try his _luck_ on writing a journal would be…

Dear Journal,

Man! Is Kakashi-sensei a pain! He asks us to write in one crappy journal! Like! The hell?! Whats a journal!? This is ANNOYING! I don't even GET why we have to do this.

I bet its Granny-Tsunade who ordered him to get us to do this! If I get to become Hokage, I ain't letting Shinobi's do writing! They are going to work their asses off on missions!

Dattebayo! Ha!

Signed,

Demon-Fox-Boy

Ooh. We got Naruto up first. Heh, the guy keeps on complaining. But what happens if a certain pink-haired cherry blossom has to right? Lets go take a look-see, shall we?

Sakura sat in a chair in her balcony; she was holding a pencil, trying to think of something to write. Then, her eyes shot open… as if an idea struck her…

Hello, love!

You couldn't get what happened today! I saw Sasuke! _The_ Sasuke Uchiha! I know we're in the same team, Team 7, but he's soooo hoot! 

I can't believe it! I'm so going to get Sasuke out on a date sometime soon!

Or at least, he'll get me out. But you also won't believe _this_! That Ino-pig just insulted me in front of Sasuke-kun! I'm so going to kill her! Cha! Just wait! I'm jumping out of this balcony and run straight towards her house! Yeah!

Loving Sasuke always, 

Cherry Blossom

That was… weird. Even for me. Who thought she was _that_ obsessed with him? Poor Naruto. That brings me back to our raven-haired boy! Uchiha Sasuke! The 3rd survivor of the Uchiha Clan. And the little brother of Uchiha Itachi. Lets see what he's up to, come on!

Where… exactly are we? Oh! I remember. We're in the… we're in the Uchiha temple?! How'd we get here… oh yeah. We we're supposed to go and find Sasuke. I doubt he's here… Maybe he's at… ha! He's at the ramen shop?! No way! The great Uchiha… H'm. Lets get a move on. 

Loathsome Journal,

Why am I even doing this? Someone with standards as high as mine shouldn't be doing this. And… why am I here? In the ramen shop? Of all the places… That Naruto is getting to me.

And one more annoying thing: Sakura.

She creeps me out the most. She and that… blond. Whats her name? Oh yeah, Ino. 

I prefer quite girls such as… wait. Who knows sensei might read this. And I have one more thing to say.

I will not, I repeat will not let go of my dream! My dream to become the greatest Uchiha ever. I will revive my clan, and kill the person I hate most. Kill _him_.

Carved with awful hate,

Uchiha Sasuke

Whoa. He's a feisty one! I never thought he'd write something like that. Anything can happen in a Shinobi's spare time. I know. They're better of killing each other.

Wait. That's not a bright idea. That's a dumb idea! H'm. Its about time I leave this team to write in their journals in peace.

* * *

**Kris-chan:** First chapters done! Now stick around for the second! I'll update sometime tomorrow. Or today. Whichever I feel is. I know its kinda short, but stick with it, thanks also. And don't forget to...

**Naruto:** To Review! Tell her what you think!

**Sasuke:** People will never listen to you. So let me say it... YOU! REVIEW NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!

**Naruto and Me**: o.O'' Ooh... okay... thanks, Sasuke... 

**Special Authors Note:**

The next fortunate.. or unfortunate team who gets to try the journal is... or are...

Neji! Tenten! And Lee! Lets see what these three have to say. Watch out for Chapter 2! 

* * *


	2. Team Guy up next!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a Suna forehead protector! And one on Gaia, too! Well, I could dream of owning a Ninja Head-band on Gaia. How sad. Anyway! If I owned Naruto, Neji would be mine and Sakura and Karin would be DEAD! Seriously.

**Kris-chan:**

Just a reminder to all of you guys, I need some requests. Sooner or later, I'll run out of ideas on who or which team to do on. So please, send in your ideas. Also! This is the second chapter! Yey-ness!

* * *

**"Team Guy"**

How unfortunate. Now, we get to observe the team of Maito Guy! Who knows what this three has to write about? Interesting stuff, maybe. And why am I at the Hyuuga Household? Oh! I forgot.. we got the intelligent Neji Hyuuga up first!

**My Journal**,

This is completely awkward for me, since I am _the_ Neji Hyuuga. And I suppose Journal's a smart thing.

And I can also say that journal's are a better term than diaries. Also, maybe I can write about something here.

What you might ask? The power of my Byakugan! No, no. I won't rant about the main branch and the second branch. Just how strong my bloodline is.

The Byakugan is bestowed on all of the Hyuuga Clan. And that is all you need to know.

Unless you want to do research, then be my guest. You'd become smarter. But know this, you cannot escape your destiny! The destiny in which I shall beat you.

**Signed,**

**Byakugan Master**

Neji is superbly awesome! I just love him! (No! Hold me back from snuggling Neji! NOW!) Huff. That was fun. I got over that. So don't worry! Now! Lets go check on the super cute Tenten-chan! She is really. Really. Cute! Now lets go hop along to her favorite teashop!

Stop right there! There's our Kunoichi! Tenten! Lets go talk to her.. Oh! She's writing something. In her journal. Awe, lets just stick 'round whilst she writes! And lets drink some tea!

**Dear Machi,**

I decided to name my journal Machi. Why? It sounds awfully cute and adorable! AND! I know no one else would name their journals, so I guess I would be the first!

So, Machi, is everything all right? Here? It's a-OK! Neji-kun just spent the morning with me and I love spending time with my close friends.

I'm kinda fired up since I bought new weapons! Speaking of such, I also learned a new summoning technique.

A weapon, to speak of, is the Windmill Shuriken! I know, its kinda common, but its very interesting. Know I know why Sasuke-san likes to use it much. Oh! Look! My tea's kinda getting cold. So I guess I'll write later!

Ja ne!

**Signed,**

**Tenten**

Isn't she cute? Ranting about her date with Neji-kun! What?! Her date with Neji?! No! No! No! Why?! Why must you torment me like this, Tenten-chan! (Sighs) Ok. I got better from now on. And she's still adorable. I guess weapons aren't the only thing that gets our Tenten fired up.

Now. Its time to go to our hot-blooded, power-of-youth boy! Lee! Lets go! I bet he's training his ass off. Again. We might as well get lucky to see him sitting on a bench. Wait! There he is! That was luck!

**Massively Energetic Journal!**

Greetings! This is Lee writing in! And I have just trained hard for Sakura-chan to notice me!

I don't feel sorry for Sasuke-kun. But I will get her! My love for her is as intimate as a never-wilting cherry blossom!

My love for her is very deep and I do not want it to wilt! So for now, I shall train again! To make Guy-sensei proud of me!

**Roger that,**

Lee

Really? Wow! He's very in to it. I trust Lee will win her heart in no time! Don't you think? Oh no! The sun is setting and the day is done! So I guess I'll see you guys later! I need to eat Ramen!

* * *

**Kris-chan: **Second Chapters done and I updated early! Ne? Yes! I shall get used to updating quite fast. In some fics, that is. But I'm working on a new one. More like two. Or three.

So please watch out for my three pre-fics: Red Moon, Tomorrow and The Island.

All Naruto-themed! And yes, my love for Neji shall never die! And if I can remind you guys again, I need in requests for teams to write their journals on.

Just send them in as a review or as a PM. anything will work. H'm? That'd be great! Hoping for your kind consideration! And don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter, k? Review! I don't have to send in Naruto and Sasuke for this chapter. So do it. Thanks! Domo!

Now! For the next batch! The ever lazy, ever beautiful, ever hungry!

Shikamaru Nara! Ino Yamanaka! And! Chouji Akimichi!

Watch out what these three has to write about!


End file.
